


Solitaire [PODFIC]

by moonling



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonling/pseuds/moonling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the Doctor stays President of Gallifrey after "Deadly Assassin".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitaire [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solitaire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5833) by bagheera_san. 



> Runs 34:28. Cover art & podbook compiled by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

  


**MP3 [23.99MB]:** [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/?mcz33jwt1qa1qmm)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [23.7MB]:** [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/?8igkxrrevkew2hg)


End file.
